Giwaku na Ai
by poutergeist
Summary: Formerly, The Storm. A devious plot had summoned Kuina from the land of the dead. Zoro together with the Strawhat crew try to help her, his loyalty and fondness evident. Where does that leave Sanji? ZoSan.established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Storm (temporary title)

Fandom: One Piece   
Pairing/Characters: Zoro/Sanji, Zoro/Kuina as well  
Rating: T

Disclaimer: They are mine as much as they are yours

A/N: Thanks to **randomtwirler** for the beta-reading. You're the best!

**Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm**

It was a moment of peace as Sanji watched the sun set on the horizon, and every puff of his cigarette seemed to loosen the tension that was presently knotted in his chest and back. He was pondering whether or not to start dinner preparations, when a set of very manly and very _sweaty_ arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Oi Marimo, you're sweaty..." the cook protested half-heartedly, even as he leaned back against Zoro's chest, his breathing easily synchronizing with the swordsman's.

The marimo just grumbled in his idiotically masculine way; his warm breath caressing the nape of Sanji's neck. The cook suppressed a shudder, despite the soft sigh of contentment that escaped his parted lips.

There was no hesitation as he turned around slowly, touching and caressing Zoro's arms along the way. The cook's own arms finally settled around the marimo's neck as he looked directly into the other's smoldering gaze. His chest swelled as he took in the raw emotion playing in Zoro's eyes, and he thought: Y_eah. This is beyond right. _

The cook was sure that the same emotion was reflected in his own eyes as the swordsman leaned down and gently pulled him into a kiss. It was _different_, not the needy, violent kisses they always shared on their passionate romps. It was gentle, almost sweet; the marimo-head was obviously taking his time tasting every corner of Sanji's mouth. The cook reached up and ran a hand through Zoro's soft green hair as his other hand pulled the swordsman closer.

The sun was setting right in front of them, and the swordsman was kissing him- slowly and thoroughly... like they had all the time in the world.

Sanji thought, as they pulled apart and he was breathlessly looking into those eyes again,that it was enough.

It did not matter if the whole world thought that the All Blue was just a myth. As long as _his one_ person believed in him, and as long as that person was _beside_ him... he could take on everything.

Even the whole fucking world.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Zoro was sleeping peacefully by the main mast when a swift kick landed on his stomach, startling him awake.

"Kuso-marimo! Help me out with the dishes!" The cook shouted into the swordsman's ear as he elegantly flicked his wrist, effectively dumping the ash from his spent cigarette onto said swordsman.

"Oi! You looking for a fight, shitty-cook?" Zoro asked as he hastily stood up, unsheathing Kitetsu as he grinned.

He'd been itching for a fight since lunch, but the cook had been too busy.

The afternoon sun found them flying at each other, blocking and attacking simultaneously, and to anyone watching, it would have looked like a dance. Their attacks were always graceful and precise, always a few inches off and never managing to hurt the other.

It was obvious that they were enjoying themselves when, suddenly, they were interrupted by Usopp's shout from all the way up in the crow's nest.

"We've got company! Scary-looking company!"

Sure enough, a ship-full of scary-looking bounty hunters was currently sailing towards them. Most of the men were tattooed and muscled, except for their captain, who was pale and slender-bodied. The wicked and maniacal grins on their faces made it obvious that they weren't going to be friendly.

It was quickly a one-sided fight, with Zoro smoothly taking down dozens of the bounty hunters with his Santoryuu. They were winning easily but the swordsman felt like something was wrong. His instincts were on high alert, screaming at him that something _bad_ was going tohappen.

Zoro found himself watching the damned cook closely, making sure he was safe, and the worried glances he received from the cook told him the blond was feeling the same.

He tried to focus on the fight, ignoring the paranoia – at least until his suspicions were confirmed as he looked down at the captain of the bounty hunters, who was smirking deviously despite the sharp sword currently poised at his throat.

Surprise rendered Zoro immobile when the man reached up to Wadou's blade, his palm bleeding as he gripped it tighter. The swordsman would have pulled away but an invisible force knocked him away from Wadou and sent him flying towards Chopper who was currently in his heavy-point form.

"Zoro, are you okay?" Chopper asked worriedly, even as he dodged several attacks from the bounty hunters on both sides.

The swordsman answered with a grunt as he turned his attention back to the man.

There was an almost inaudible droning that issued from the strange captain as he gripped Wadou tightly, letting his blood flow.

The bizarre man was chanting a mixture of high-pitched squeals and low drones that eerily resounded around the ship. He was eliciting these in a trance-like state, standing in the midst of a glowing circle of strange markings bathed with his own blood.

"Necromancy…" Robin gasped as Ussop visibly paled with the thought of reviving the dead.

Extra hands sprouted to support her and Nami as the wind increased, as if summoned by the necromancer. A white mist gathered next to the uplifted sword and rapidly materialized into a woman with short, dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. Zoro paled as he took in the sight of the new arrival, completely confused yet mesmerized. Without thinking, the swordsman reached out a hand, only to be met by Wadou, finely wielded in the mysterious woman's hands.

"Kuina…" It sounded almost like a silent plea, as Zoro tried to grasp in his mind what was going on.

Sanji knew that something _was_ _wrong, _when Zoro kept on dodging andrunning despite all the injuries he had sustained from the dark haired woman. The blond felt an uncomfortable churning in his gut as Zoro sidestepped an attack a little too slowly, distractedly – a large gash opening on the marimo's arm.

His heart was racing when he jumped in, swiftly kicking the offending sword out of Kuina's grasp. He scowled as the woman staggered, and he wondered if he could make amends by throwing himself over the sea. Trust the marimo to make him attack a woman…_A very beautiful woman, at that._

"What in the hell are you doing, marimo?" Sanji scowled as he tried to cover up the quivering worry and relief in his voice.

He leaned down to help the swordsman up, desperate to know, _to feel, _the swordsman beside him, _safe._

"Stay out of my business crap-cook!" Zoro snarled in his face as the marimo slapped his hand away harshly.

The cook ignored the slight pang in his chest in favor of insulting the damned marimo, who had already turned away from him.

Zoro approached Kuina slowly, cautiously, with his swords sheathed and his palms up.

"Kuina…It's me…Zoro."

Kuina wavered at the mention of his name, and there was a moment of pause, before she struck again, effectively wounding Zoro on the cheek. Seeing that there was a clearly visible response, Zoro continued to prod Kuina – his voice surprisingly gentle and soft.

Sanji refused to acknowledge the tightness in his chest and the voice in his head that was now reminding him how Zoro only used that tone of voice with _him_…_no one else_. He tried to focus on his own fight, pummeling small-fry hunters, exasperated.

Meanwhile, Zoro was trying his hardest to revive Kuina; he wasn't about to lose her again.

"Kuina… you have to snap out of it, so I can tell you how much I have wanted to see you all these years…"

At this, Kuina had stopped attacking, as she merely stood there with tears flowing down her face.

"Zo…ro…" She tried to call out as she dropped Wadou on the floor and reached out to the green-haired swordsman, "Zoro…"

Zoro took this as his cue, pulling Kuina closer to a reassuring embrace, for once disregarding his sword.

The bounty hunters were still attacking, though merely leaving Zoro out for their captain. Sanji muttered angrily about stupid, ungrateful marimos, even as he dodged several lousy attacks. He turned around to release a series of kicks, when his vision settled on the two's embrace.

He felt like the floor was literally ripped out from under him as his vision blurred. He staggered to regain his footing; all the while his chest felt like it was going to burst with all of the unfamiliar emotions he was _trying _to conceal – how such a beautiful flower like Kuina could make him hurt so much was beyond him.

His eyes caught Robin's knowing glance, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. He found himself actually making an effort to smile as he pushed all thought away into the back of his mind, focusing once again on taking down bounty hunters like everything was right and well.

The fighting had ended after the necromancer, Halcyon, escaped carrying Wadou Ichimonji with him. He disappeared in a flurry of dust and wind, as he left his crew behind – his lackeys immediately retreating with panic and confusion at the sudden departure of their captain.

The night was back to its normal calm with the crew of the Strawhats fast asleep, except for Robin who lay unmoving at the crow's nest, watching the stars.

It was around midnight and Sanji had already finished washing the dishes. He was checking and rechecking the inventory compulsively, stubbornly trying to do anything besides _sleep with_ Zoro. The cook only stopped when the kitchen door opened and the said swordsman was standing right in front of him.

"Oi, cook, let's go to sleep." Zoro muttered quietly, fetching him from the galley as he normally did.

"What about Kuina?" Sanji asked, and they both chose to ignore the way the cook had said it a little too sharply, almost bitterly.

"Went to sleep with the girls," the swordsman answered with a grunt as they retired to their room, and Sanji tried not to think about whether the marimo sounded a bit disappointed.

He tried to pretend that everything was fine, even when Zoro stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. Even when, for the first time since he'd officially gotten together with Zoro, they went to sleep facing away from each other. Sanji fell asleep listening to the swordsman's soft snores, realizing how excruciating it was, to be able to feel how close the swordsman was and yet be unable to _touch_.

It was after midnight, and the cook had already dozed off when he was awakened by the shifting of the hammock. The swordsman was suspiciously cautious, like a thief sneaking out of his own cabin. Sanji would have cursed at the marimo angrily, if not for the fact that he could _guess_ where the swordsman was heading. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth, and he willed every muscle in his body to feign sleep and _not _grab the marimo and _beg _him to stay. Instead, Sanji squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of the door shutting.

Sanji stayed still, listening to his own heartbeat and the steady breaking of the waves against the ship, thinking that the swordsman probably would not be back anytime soon. He fought against the urge to get up and check, because he wasn't sure what he'd find, but he _was_ _sure_ of what he _didn't_ want to find. He hated how the swordsman had changed him into something so pathetic, _so afraid…_

He forced himself to sleep, curled up tightly into a ball, opting not to acknowledge the thought flitting in his mind that the hammock felt a little bit _colder _somehow.

A/n: So... I'm looking for a better title. Suggestions?

And many thanks to my wonderful beta~ Raven ^_^

And thanks to the beautiful people who put this story on alert and reviewed! I'm kind of short on time, so I'll put up your names next chap ^_^

Hoping for your continued support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The Going Merry had docked into a port earlier that morning and most of the crew was loitering about the nearby town, gathering their needed supplies._

_Sanji sat against a cherry blossom tree, by a cliff overlooking the Merry. The supplies that he and Zoro had obtained earlier lay unnoticed a few feet away and the swordsman was now dozing contentedly on his lap. It was a peaceful position to be in, with the marimo on his lap and the city, reduced to a feeble clamor and faint lights, it was easy for Sanji to free his mind and just allow himself to feel. He closed his eyes, submerging himself into the feel of the warm light from the setting sun, the slight breeze that ruffled his golden locks, and the soft green hair that brushed against his hands and thighs. He let his weight rest completely against the tree, peacefully listening to the sound of the waves lapping at the stones below, to the chirping of birds in the spring sky. The sound of the soft snores of his lover extracted a genuine smile from his lips as he ran a hand through the mossy hair._

_Sanji was startled when the swordsman's hand shot out, catching his wrist and pulling him down in one fluid motion. He was ashamed to have let his guard completely down so much that the marimo had managed to pin him to the ground in one move. _

"_Oi marimo. Let me go!" Sanji growled, although there was no bite in his tone. _

_Zoro looked down at the man beneath him, a lazy grin spreading on his face. His eyes twinkled with something akin to laughter, as he dodged the cook's attacking foot from behind._

"_Oi asshole you're heavy." The blond cook protested, half-heartedly trying to kick Zoro off. His breath caught when Zoro leaned down, pinning the cook's wrists above his head. The marimo nuzzled the cook's blond locks, trying to breathe in the other man's scent._

"_It's comfortable here cook." The blond felt a smug grin beginning on the swordsman against his cheek, as Zoro whispered, his hot breath tickling Sanji's ear. The cook shuddered visibly but only scowled in response as the swordsman leaned closer, laying his forehead on his cook._

"_If you're going to kiss me then do it. Yarou!" The cook grumbled, annoyed at the swordsman's teasing. _

"_You're the one who woke me up!" was the mocking reply._

_A playful growl at the cook's ear. Then Zoro was kissing him, only not._

_Hot breath ghosting over his closed eyes, lightly sweeping over the golden fringe on his forehead. Over his nose and he could breathe in the swordsman's breath of musk, steel and sea. The warm breath trailing over his face, to his ears and stealing across his neck lingered deliciously on his jaw line, so slowly that the cook was almost squirming. _

"_Oi marimo you better-"_

_The words stuck at his throat as his eyes met the swordsman's smoldering gaze. The lazy grin was gone and a hungry, feral grin had taken its place. Raw desire resonated through the swordsman's gaze as he leaned over Sanji, firm lips hovering closely over wanting, quivering ones._

_Fuck._

Sanji swore as he opened his eyes slowly, meeting the mocking gaze of the bunk room's ceiling. Just when he was finally able to sleep, he just had to dream of the idiotic moss-head. His hand automatically moved towards the space beside him, his scowl deepening as he found it empty. _Still empty..._

He gazed out the window, the bleak sky staring back at him, and the thought of starting early on breakfast crossed the chef's mind. An almost inaudible sigh escaped his parted lips as he turned his back on the vision of Nami-swan and Robin-chwan's beautiful, hungry looks. Instead, the cook buried his face back into the pillow, burying himself in left-over warmth and inhaling the lingering scent of sweat and steel that the swordsman had left behind. He tried to induce sleep, but no matter how much he tossed and turned, the hammock still felt uncomfortably bare.

The cook lit his fifth cigarette for that morning, inhaling the sweet poison into his lungs and feeling the warmth spread throughout his body. It provided him relief from the splitting headache he had maintained since waking - no thanks to the kelp-brained swordsman who must have gotten lost on his way to bed.

"Stupid-shitty swordsman!" By now, the green vegetables that were supposed to be diced were most suspiciously minced. His angry murmurs were accented by the knife, forcefully cutting down said vegetables like they were marines, pirate hunters or green-haired jerks.

It's not like the swordsman to not sleep beside him. Although, he wasn't really missing the idiot, maybe he was just unaccustomed to sleeping alone… yeah that must be it. It was horrible to think that the fucker spent the night in Kuina's exquisite presence; his toxic aura would only dim her celestial beauty. Something tugged at Sanji's chest painfully, and he labeled it as empathy for the lovely lady having to suffer looking at the marimo's ugly mug. Because surely, he was _not _jealous. Not at all.

Breakfast was a normal affair, at least as normal as it could be for the Strawhat crew. Kuina watched with amusement as Luffy dumped plate after plate in his mouth with his left hand as he tried to steal Usopp's food with his other hand.

"Sanji! Seconds please!"

"I know, I know." Sanji busied himself with feeding his bottomless pit of a captain, trying not to look at the dark haired girl and the green haired swordsman beside her. He had just finished breakfast when Luffy crashed into the room carrying Chopper and Usopp, asking for breakfast. The lovely ladies, Robin-chwan and Nami-swan, arrived next, looking much more heavenly than the food. Kuina walked in- no, she floated in gracefully- but a snort interrupted his mellorine dance, and he turned to find the muscle-head following Kuina's splendor, eyes on her like a hawk intent on its prey.

"I'm not going to disappear brat. Eat your food." Kuina's heavenly voice drifted into Sanji's ears, as she jabbed at Zoro's side playfully.

"Tch. Urusei onna." Zoro grumbled, only taking his eyes off to eat.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Kuina-chan how about dessert?" Sanji asked, twirling around, intoxicated with the presence of three gorgeous ladies in his kitchen.

"We'd love that Sanji-kun!" Kuina answered, looking excitedly at the green tea cake Sanji had prepared.

Wait. Green tea? Sanji looked at the green cake he made, as his eyes darted across the table to the chicken pesto and the salad he made as a side dish for the girls which were peppered with an alarming amount of _green_ stuff. Apparently, his unconscious had _someone _in mind while he was cooking.

"Yaaagh!" Sanji cried out in frustration.

"Sanji-kun! Are you alright?" Kuina inquired, startled by the cook's outburst.

"I think he's just a little tired Kuina-chan." Robin snickered behind a well-placed palm as she consoled Kuina.

"More importantly, Bushido-san… what are you planning to do?"

Zoro straightened up at this, steel resolve permeating his entire aura. "I will take Wadou Ichimonji back."

"But… you do understand that pursuing Halcyon, we might have to kill him?"

"I'll just kill him then."

"Swordsman-san…" Robin shifted, glancing at Kuina then at Zoro." When a summoner dies, the entity that he has summoned will also disappear, returning to whence it came from." By now, Robin's grim voice was the only sound in the galley. For once, even Luffy had stopped eating to await the swordsman's decision.

"That's ridiculous!" Zoro looked stricken. He felt like he'd been doused with cold water while he was sleeping peacefully in the deck.

"Oi! Stop acting like an idiot. I'm dead remember? I'm supposed to be moving on! Stop it with the half-assed resolution and take back my- no- _your _sword!" Kuina rolled her eyes at Zoro who was scowling defiantly at her.

"So it is alright for you Kuina-chan? But… you'll disappear!" Chopper asked, his eyes widening and rapidly filling with tears. Usopp sat beside him wide-eyed as well. Kuina smiled kindly at the reindeer, brushing a hand on his head.

"I'm not going to disappear Chopper, I'm going to go back…. to the after life. That's where I belong you see. Don't worry, it's just like going home." She gave the reindeer and the sharpshooter a last reassuring smile before turning to the swordsman who had been quiet for a long time.

"That's…that's not fair. "A peculiar expression fixed on the swordsman's face, an expression that Sanji decided; he _hated_ seeing on his marimo. He felt an inexplicable need to reach out to the swordsman, to kiss that _look_ off his face.

"Zoro…" the blond cook found himself stepping towards the marimo, if only to ease the misery rendered in his soulful eyes. He reached out with a trembling hand, the swordsman's pain seeming to seep into him and becoming his own, his hand coming to rest in the chilly emptiness of the air as Zoro stood up and wordlessly left the room. Sanji looked away from his nakama, his flaxen fringe throwing shadows into his azure orbs. It took every ounce of the cook's self-control to not run after the marimo, and he could only watch as the blue-haired woman followed after what _was his._

The marimo did not come to lunch.

Of all the stupid, idiotic things to skip he chose _lunch. _

And Sanji was the cook! It was his job to make sure they were all healthy and fed well. Especially since the marines seem to have no life besides attack them, being the annoying pests that they were.

And that was his excuse why he was now carrying a tray of food to the marimo: to do his job, not that he was worried or anything insane like that.

His heart skipped a beat when he reached the deck, only to come across Kuina and Zoro talking in hushed tones. He could not make out what they were saying but he could tell that the swordsman was still upset.

"That's life kid. What? Is your brain still twelve years old?" Kuina murmured, but her voice was softer, like a mother placating her child. "Hey…look." A hand went up to Zoro's cheek, caressing softly. "I'm proud of you. You've improved so much. And I know you'll keep your promise even when I'm not here anymore…"

"But we can achieve it together now! Like we used to imagine back then." A sense of loss overwhelmed Zoro, he could only be aware of the blue-haired woman in front of him, as all the times they spent back when they were children played in his mind over and over again. "I don't want to lose anything important again." The swordsman's voice had dropped an octave lower in misery, as he pulled his childhood friend into a solid embrace.

Zoro stroked Kuina's hand on his cheek, kneading the knuckles with his own coarse, and calloused ones. He looked into Kuina's deep brown orbs seeing the resolve and the power hidden within. He had longed so much to see this face that haunted his dreams, she used to be everything to him besides the sword, she was a friend, a rival, a sister- a _family he never had._

Sanji gasped as he got a glimpse of the swordsman's expression. Zoro was gazing into Kuina's eyes with a cocktail of emotions in his eyes, but what got the cook's attention was the intense despair and _longing_ in those orbs. A look that, he realized as he watched Zoro pull Kuina closer, crushed his clandestine dream of a restaurant and a dojo in a peaceful island. A dream that, ironically, he never admitted to himself until that moment when it had already been shattered.

A choking sound escaped the blonde's lips, tightly pressed into a straight line. He turned to leave in haste, not ready to shed tears for a swordsman that was no longer _his_. Sanji was so unsteady that he crashed right into Nami, the forgotten plate breaking with a startling clatter onto his feet.

"Na- nami-swan! Gomenasai!" His blue eyes widened as he froze, fearing that the marimo would notice. He stiffened more- if that were even possible- when he heard the distinct thud of the moss-head's booted feet.

"Oi, something wrong shitty-cook?" Zoro asked, masking his worry and surprise with the familiar façade of mockery. Contrary to what the shit-cook often promoted, he was not stupid. He knew what the cook had seen, and what he must suspect. He hated theatrics with a passion though and in no way was he going into a conversation about _serious relationships _with his cook. He had never told the blond cook that he loved him but for the three years that they have been together, he _must _know.

"Sanji-san! Are you hurt?" Kuina asked anxiously.

"I'm fine! Nami-swan~ what brings you here?" Sanji immediately said, although Zoro noticed the significant decrease in the floating hearts and his voice sounded less enthusiastic.

"Oh, I came to tell you guys that we'll be arriving on land in two days. I know a person there who might be able to tell us Halcyon's whereabouts." Nami answered distractedly, sensing the weird tension between their cook and first mate.

Sanji used the opportunity to escape with the excuse of calling Usopp to take care of the mess. He sighed thankfully, feeling the shitty swordsman's stare burning a hole in the back of his head.

The Grand Line presented them a starless and freezing evening that day.

Most of them were asleep, except for Zoro who was meditating (or sleeping?) near the door to the girl's room, a position he had taken since Kuina's appearance, like a faithful watchdog, Chopper who was on watch and Sanji who was chain smoking in the galley.

The cook cursed when he realized that his pack was empty, but he was too lethargic to get up and get another one in the bunkroom, fearing that on the way, he might encounter the green idiot who was the source of all his problems. He settled for the half-empty bottle of wine, ignoring the glass and gulping it down, sardonically reminding himself of the muscle-head he was trying hard to not think about.

The cook's head bobbed unsteadily up and down, sleepily supposing that maybe, in a peculiarly morbid sense, this was his fault. From the start, the swordsman had never verbalized his feelings for him, if he even had any. But then,_ he_ didn't either.

He loved the swordsman though. And the cook thought, through the way the swordsman looked _and_ acted, that maybe… just maybe he was in love with him too. He supposed he deserved this feeling, something cold and sharp eating in his guts, if only for assuming things that do not seem to make sense to him now. He should have known that expectations always led to disappointments. _Always._

He sighed as he stood up, finally gaining the courage to at least take a blanket back with him to the galley. There was no way he was going to spend the night in that hammock again, alone and hopefully waiting for someone who would _never_ come

**TBC** 

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed as well Stefi-chan, Kona-kona-chan, Kaeri-chan, and cb-chan (since I can't contact you guys, I'll have to thank you here ^_^) Please tell me how this chapter made you feel. R&R! Thank you for reading! Thank you to eri-chan for your help with the title, and many many thanks to my beta, Raven!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In an alley close to the docks, a man of heavy build carrying a short spear could be seen entering. A few minutes later, as the temperature started to drop signaling the death of the sun, a green-haired man entered as well.

"I'll talk! I'll tell you everything I know so please don't kill me!"

The trembling pirate hunter said. He was one of those who had attacked the Strawhat crew and fled after stealing Zoro's swords. His eyes were dilated in fear as his knees knocked together pathetically. His tanned face turned ashen like that of a corpse as he frantically begged for his life.

The Merry was docked somewhere near and Zoro was lucky to stumble upon the hunter as he searched for their misplaced ship. The green-haired man towered over him despite his slimmer built. His bandana darkened his features as a nearby lamppost threw an eerie light over him and his captive. In his captive's mind, he knew what he looked like. _A demon. _

"Where is your leader?" His normally gruff tone was an octave lower with the promise of pain and death.

"I don't know-"the hunter shrieked as Kitetsu pressed harder against him. "I really don't know! He just paid us to be his crew! He was really obsessed with finding a sword and a girl! As soon as he got the sword he disappeared! I swear that's all I know!" The robed man narrated, panting in fear.

The swordsman's brows knotted in thought at the unexpected answer. "I believe you." He uttered solemnly before knocking the hunter out with a swift blow to the nape, unwilling to taint his sword with such disgraceful blood.

Kitetsu howled gratefully.

La-la-la-la-love!

Meanwhile, located a little further in the east was a small cabin nestled in the womb of a jungle. A skinny man in tattered crimson robes sat in front of the fireplace, a malformed scowl settling on his features. The fire bathed him in an unearthly orange glow as he glared hatefully at a white sword.

"I'll never forgive you! Never!" His nails dug deep against the worn-out chair, his face tremulous and livid. He cursed over and over again, in the filthiest languages that he knew. "I worked so hard to bring you back to life so I could kill you. I'll never forgive you. "

"This time you'll die by my hands..." His breath rasped as he tried to calm himself.

The smell of burning wood permeated the air, as his almost inaudible whispers and threats caressed the otherwise silent room, as if reborn as wind.

La-la-la-la-love!

Light steps that could only have been the shit-cook's echoed closer and closer to his head. He curled up a little closer to the mikan trees enclosing him, hoping to ward off unwelcome guests.

"Oi shitty swordsman, come with me for a minute."

Zoro looked up from his sleep to Sanji's pissed off face, obscured slightly by smoke and slightly flushed. It was definitely not a bad sight. The pink flush especially suited the apples of the blond's cheek. Not that he would ever inform the shitty blond.

"I'm busy." The swordsman said, feigning indifference. When no feet landed to crush his skull, his instincts screamed 'danger' frantically.

"Busy sleeping! Get up. Now." Sanji's hard but restrained voice was enough to make him stand up. The swordsman tried to look him in the eye, only to look away again. He hated that glassy, blank expression on the cook's face. Hated it and the agitated stir it brought to his guts enough to avoid Sanji for days.

He knew the cook's problem of course. The pansy eyebrow was too much like a woman. But every time he would try to talk with the cook, his mouth would run dry like a hangover he never had. Each time, he would be met with those blue expressionless eyes that he would forget his words and all his will to speak.

He would end up drinking a big share of the sake and they would mysteriously have a grand feast and a missing cook for the next meal. _Perfect._

It had been a tiring and a fucked up cycle. It needed to end. Now.

Sanji waited until the swordsman was inside the galley then quietly locked the doors.

"So? What do you need me fo-"The cook slammed him against the wall, cutting the green-haired man off. Zoro knocked his head against the door so hard, his vision faltered and filled with pinpricks of light. 'F_uck, that hurt.'_ Next thing he knew, Sanji held his hands trapped above his head as he kissed him. Or rather, as the cook assaulted his lips.

The swordsman kissed back just as hard until their teeth knocked together painfully. When he tried to force his tongue in the cook's mouth to assert his dominance, Sanji growled menacingly and bit his lip. Only _his cook _could undo him like these, until he was nothing but a mess of groans and grunts. The swordsman let out a needy moan into the cook's lips as he tasted his own blood in Sanji's kisses.

La-la-la-la-love!

The need for air separated them but only for an instant as Sanji immediately started peppering the marimo's neck and jaw with nips and rough open mouthed-kisses. The blond's hands shook as he finally let go of the marimo's hands to take the white shirt off. It gave out with a satisfying ripping sound. He shuddered with the delicious sensation of the swordsman's hands roaming inside his button-up shirt.

Every part the marimo touched tingled with heat and want and so much need. It devoured him. His swordsman's smell, his taste, his smell. He missed the idiot so fucking much he could eat him right there and then. But still...the marimo made a small noise of disappointment when he pushed him away.

Zoro immediately turned them around and tried to kiss him, but the cook pushed a hand to his chest. "No." His blond locks concealed the uncertain blue eyes below, but he could not hide the trembling of the hand on the swordsman's chest. "Tell me, what am I to you?"

Zoro cursed inside his mind as he tried to stop the blush creeping up his face. He let out a frustrated huff. "Shit, not now shit cook."

The cook felt like he had suddenly been submerged into cold-no, ice water at the swordsman's words. He tried to pull away immediately, pushing and flailing in an attempt to run away. "Fine. Fine. Sanji. "The use of his name stilled his vain movements. "Listen. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. I love Kuina but-"he felt the cook's hands tighten against his arms hard enough to draw blood. He lifted blond locks away to reveal glassy blue eyes that flickered with something akin to fear, pain and a cloud of emotions he could not identify. _'_

Fuck. If he was going to do this then he might as well go all out. "I'm only going to say this once so shut up and listen well okay? I love her, but only as a sister." He kissed the relieved blue orbs gently as he caressed the flushed cheeks. "I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you crying in the Baratie." The swordsman paused for a while, knowing the full weight of his next words. " And when I have fulfilled my promise with Kuina, you will have all of me. But until then I cannot give you all of me but my heart. Will you bear with that Sanji?"

For a moment, only Luffy and Chopper's laughter could be heard outside as they played under the afternoon sun. A soft sigh escaped the blond's lips as his forehead rested against the swordsman's shoulder. His hand snaked to take hold of the green haired man's hand on his cheek. The cook's chest felt suddenly full and about to burst, and he met the marimo's solemn eyes, searching for lies. He found none.

There was no more need for words as the cook met his lips in a gentler kiss. One without the anger, the uncertainty and sadness that filled their last one. A gentle touching of lips and sliding of tongue of two people who had finally found understanding. It was like their first kiss, happening all over again. A kiss that that both of them knew would last a lifetime.

La-la-la-la-love!

A/n: Help me improve this story, please leave some feedback :3


End file.
